À 14 ans, tu n'as rien vécu
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Sophia McMillan ne va pas bien. En fait, plus rien ne va. Et elle en a assez. Assez, de tout ce qui l'entoure. Son père, la séparation de ses parents, l'école, l'amnésie de sa grand-mère, son frère Ernie, qui est trop parfait. Et puis, il y a Luna, et le courage qu'elle n'a pas. Recueil de 5 OS.
1. Moi, mes cheveux, ma vie

Triste. Seule. Délaissé ce n'est pas grave. J'en ai l'habitude.

Sophia McMillan, quatorze ans. Et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que tout le monde sait de moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'en ai l'habitude.

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. La vie continue, c'est bien ce qu'on dit. Et puis, j'en ai marre de toute façon, qu'on me donne de l'attention que parce que je me plains.

Au pire, ce ne sera qu'une existence supplémentaire qui passera dans l'ombre ...

On me dit que je suis jolie, que j'ai tout le potentiel nécessaire pour réussir, mais je n'y crois pas. En moi, ils ne voient que le reflet de mon frère Ernie, lui qui a toujours été si travaillant, si brillant. Ernie était l'enfant parfait de la famille, c'était bien connu.

Alors que moi, et bien. Je n'avais rien de spécial. Je n'ai jamais rien eu de spécial d'ailleurs. Je suis... ordinaire, sans plus. J'ai des cheveux blonds qui ternissent depuis des jours, des yeux verts, qui s'assombrissent de plus en plus. Elle doit être spéciale ! vous direz. Eh bien non. Je suis juste fatiguée.

"Fatiguée à quatorze ans mon cul, attend de voir plus tard, lorsqu'à ce moment, tu auras VRAIMENT vécu quelque chose..."

Eh bien, vous voyez ? C'est entre autres ça qui m'épuise. Le jugement facile. Avouons-le ... C'est si difficile de pouvoir dire une chose sans se faire juger trop rapidement... Mais là n'est pas mon problème. Il y a ma grand-mère, qui ne se souvient plus de moi. Il y a mon père qui réagit plutôt mal au départ de ma mère. Il y a Luna, pour qui mon amour semble à sens unique. Et puis, il y a les autres, et moi avec mes blessures qui ne cicatrisent pas.

Car je n'aime pas les hommes, c'est vrai. Ils me dégoutent. Les savoir près de moi me fait vomir, je déteste absolument leurs petites idées qui se rapportent toujours à votre cul, parce que c'est bien ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant chez une femme, tout le monde sait ça. Et puis, merde. Ne me fait pas accroire que nous sommes humaines, à leurs yeux. Nous ne servons que de futiles objets servant uniquement pour défouler leurs petites pulsions de rois. Et après, c'est nous que l'on traite de princesse ... Bref. Je ne m'éterniserai pas sur le sujet. Pas maintenant, du moins.

Me décrire de la tête au pied. Normalement, ce serait des choses que je garderais personnelles. Mais bon. Plus rien n'est secret maintenant, de toute façon. Tout finit par se savoir, alors bon. Avant, je pesais 60 kilos. Grasse un peu, mais c'est arrangé. J'ai du perdre 12 kilos, depuis qu'il n'y a plus rien qui va. Manger me donne envie de vomir, et puis, que dire de mon sommeil ... J'ai des poches mauves sous les yeux. Enfin, c'est le qualificatif qu'utilise mon père et les autres, pour me dire que je suis cernée. Comme si c'était nécessaire. En tout cas. J'ai la peau fragile, d'où le fait que j'ai plusieurs ecchymoses. Et plusieurs coupures.

Coupures qui, parfois, me font du bien, dans ce monde de fous.

* * *

En tout cas. Parfois, c'est m'évader qui me fait rêver le plus. Si je pouvais m'en aller, le temps d'une journée, le temps d'oublier, de ne plus y penser, ce serait merveilleux. Mais bon... Il faut croire que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas aux filles ordinaires. Aux fillettes de quatorze ans qui n'ont rien vécu. Qui n'ont rien à raconter, de toute façon.

Et puis, à quoi servirait mon témoignage ? Qui l'écouterait, à part peut-être les deux ou trois personnes qui seraient tombées dessus par hasard, car ça n'intéresse personne d'autre ... Et puis, ai-je vraiment envie ? Ai-je vraiment le courage .. ?

Le courage. Une valeur que j'aurais bien aimé avoir ...

Mais je divague, de toute façon. À quoi bon.

À quoi bon. Pour moi, c'est devenu un dicton. Ce n'est plus une question. Tout ce que j'entreprend tombe à l'eau, un jour où l'autre.

À l'école, ça ne va pas. Mes profs m'apprécient, mais c'est tout je crois. Et même à ça, ça reste surprenant qu'ils ne m'haïssent pas, vu mes résultats scolaires plutôt merdique. C'est même surprenant qu'ils ne m'expulsent pas du collège d'ailleurs. Et ça choque Ernie. Ernie qui a toujours été le brillant. Ernie qui équivalait Hermione Granger. Ernie qui était si parfait. Mais que veux-tu, je ne peux pas tout faire...

Mes parents auraient voulu que je le prenne comme modèle. Ernie par ci, Ernie par là. J'en avais marre. Déjà comme si c'était pas suffisant que je ne sois que "la deuxième de la famille ". Argh. Tout ce manège m'exaspérait. Ils m'exaspéraient. Tous. Ma famille, les autres élèves, l'école. Et même Luna.

Si seulement je pouvais m'en sortir ...


	2. Amnésique

Le ciel était gris. Gris et froid. Outre la pluie qui martelait le sol et le bruit des voitures qui roulaient dans les flaques d'eau, il n'y avait pas de bruit. Aucune forme de vie, rien. Seulement la pluie, qui était froide à vous en geler les os.

Je m'arrêtai devant ce qui ressemblait être une boutique de vêtements abandonnée. À l'intérieur de la vitrine, je pouvais y voir un mannequin, ainsi que quelques toiles d'araignées inhabitées. Ça devait être là. Je regardai autour de moi, de crainte d'être vue en train de parler à ce fichu mannequin. Mais il n'y avait personne.

-Um... Bonjour je.. je venais voir ma grand-mère.

Discret, le mannequin bougea un doigt et me montra la porte d'entrée, que j'empruntai, en trouvant cette façon de faire bien étrange.

L'intérieur n'avait rien d'un magasin de vêtements abandonné. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un kiosque d'information, ou quelque chose du genre. Tout le monde y faisait la queue, mais aucune de ces personnes ne semblait être dans un bon état. Un homme avait maintenant une tête de poule et pondait des oeufs sans arrêt. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient gravement blessés, d'autres semblaient simplement absents. Les ignorant, je regardai l'énorme pancarte qui indiquait les services qu'il y avait dans les différents étages de l'hôpital. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier que je montai comme si je le connaissais bien. Arrivée à l'étage, je parcourrai les couloirs interminables, remplis de gens aussi malades les uns des autres. Je trouvai la chambre que je cherchais au bout de quelques minutes. La 416. Je cognai nerveusement et poussai la porte déjà entrebâillée. Au fond de la salle, couchée sur un lit de draps blancs, ma grand-mère était là. Silencieusement, je m'approchai de son chevet.

\- Grand-maman ? murmurai-je, en l'approchant. C'est moi, Sophia, me reconnais-tu ?

Ma grand-mère émit un grognement et me fixa, le regard vide. Vide. Comme sa mémoire. Elle avait de la difficulté à me reconnaître, je le voyais bien. J'avais tant souhaité que rien de tout ça ne soit réel, mais semblerait-il qu'on ne peut tout exiger au bon Dieu, si vraiment il y en a un.

Je m'assis au pied de son lit et pris sa main dans la mienne. Fragile, froide. Comme la pluie qui tambourinait à l'extérieur. Je ne savais que ressentir au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Autant m'amenait-elle du réconfort qu'elle ne m'inspirait que tristesse. Ma grand-mère n'était plus des nôtres, plus vraiment. Sa mémoire l'avait quitté, juste après que l'un des stupides sortilèges de mon si merveilleux frère ait rebondi. Mais non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, cela ne l'était jamais de toute façon. Il est si facilement pardonnable, le pauvre.

\- Ma petite ... Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? Personne ne vient jamais me voir...

Je souris faiblement à la requête de ma grand-mère. Bien sur. Bien sur que je lui raconterais une histoire, même si je n'en avais pas à raconter. Je lui racontai donc des souper de familles, des anecdotes sur sa propre vie qu'elle nous racontait jadis, lors des repas en famille. Je ne lui parlai pas d'Ernie, de la séparation de mes parents. Je lui parlai seulement de souvenirs heureux.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que ma pauvre grand-mère s'endormait, au fur et a mesure que je lui racontais sa propre vie. Être heureux. Un concept qui m'avait quitté, depuis un moment. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait, l'insouciance. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était beau. Bien plus beau que la souffrance qui m'habite. Que je trouve belle aussi, pourtant.

Belle dans sa laideur. Belle dans ce qu'elle me faisait vivre. C'était sans doute les moments les plus intenses de toute ma vie. Mais bon. Qui me croira sur ces paroles ? Je n'ai que quatorze ans, après tout.

Je regardai ma grand-mère, qui elle, avait réellement vécu. Elle dormait à poings fermés, dans un état si paisible que je l'enviais. La boule dans ma gorge était énorme. La voir ainsi me faisait mal, si mal. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien, elle ne savait même pas qui j'étais, même si j'ai passée toute ma vie avec elle.

Assise sur ses genoux à manger du gâteau, dansant avec elle, passant mes soirées à lui parler de tout, de rien. C'était cela qui me manquait. Son rire, sa présence, sa conscience, sa mémoire. Par ce fichu sortilège, tout avait disparu. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Que l'innocence, celle d'une enfant. Le genre d'innocence qu'une personne de son âge ne devrait pas avoir. Celle d'une enfant.

Elle oubliait tout. Nos visages, sa propre vie, qui elle était. Mais ce qui était pire, c'était qu'elle oubliait même parfois d'aller aux toilettes. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que personne n'y peut quoi que ce soit pour elle. Il faut attendre qu'elle meure. Et c'est tout.

Mais c'est long, si long ! Comment peut-on souhaiter une si terrible et longue attente pour une femme qui ne vit plus ? Je ne lui souhaitais pas la mort, loin de là. Mais je préférais cette option à celle de la voir comme elle était là. Légume, sans plus.

J'en voulais à Ernie. Je lui en voudrais toujours éternellement pour ce qu'il a fait. Que ce soit un accident ou non, je m'en fiche. Il a causé la perte de la personne que j'admirais le plus au monde. Mais bon, Ernie était si parfait, dans tout ce qu'il faisait, qu'après tout, " ce n'était qu'une erreur, ce qu'il fait rarement". Mais moi, je n'y croyais pas. Ce qui me choquais le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas éprouver le moindre remord pour ce qu'il avait fait. Du moins, je ne l'avais jamais vu se sentir intéressé par le fait de venir la visiter. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était dans cet état, mais il me semblait qu'il aurait pu se sentir plus coupable que ça. Parce que non, l'amnésie ne se guérit pas comme ça. Et leurs répercussions chez les autres encore moins.

Ma grand-mère me manquait, dans son entièreté. Ma main touchait la sienne, mais je savais que tout était vide en elle. Vivante, certes, mais c'était tout juste. J'aurais tout donné pour la ravoir auprès de moi. J'aurais tout donné pour ressentir du réconfort, en cet instant précis. J'aurais tout donné, absolument tout, pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant.

Je lui aurais raconté mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes tristesses. Elle m'aurait réconforté. Et elle aurait pu faire de même.

Mais non. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Et elle dormait, paisiblement, oubliant probablement ma présence. N'en pouvant plus, j'éclatai en sanglots. Et je pleurai, pleurai. C'est une médicomage qui est venu me voir, en fin d'après-midi, pour me dire que je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison. Je n'en avais pas envie. Depuis que Maman n'était plus là, la maison était devenue pour moi un lieu à éviter à tout prix. Et je savais qu'en rentrant, mon père serait fâché. Et qu'encore une fois, ce sera moi la fautive. Mais qu'importe.

Je restai au chevet de ma grand-mère jusqu'à minuit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Je sais qu'elle s'est réveillée à plusieurs moments, mais elle ne m'a rien dit. Je la sentais m'observer, sans rien dire. Mais j'ai continué de pleurer, encore et encore. J'étais faible. En général, j'avais assez honte de le montrer, mais cette fois-ci, c'en était trop.

Dehors, il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. Je le voyais au travers de la fenêtre. Je jetai un dernier regard à ma grand-mère, que j'avais toujours considéré comme la plus belle femme qui pouvait exister sur terre. J'étouffai un dernier sanglot, approchai mon visage mouillé du sien et lui soufflai un dernier :

\- Je t'aime grand-maman.

Je restai ainsi pendant quelques secondes, avant de sentir deux mains douces écarter mon visage du sien. C'était elle. Elle m'adressa un sourire désolé, avec un regard mêlé d'incompréhension.

Mes efforts étaient vains. Elle ne se souviendrait jamais de moi. Jamais. C'était terminé pour elle. Il me fallait retourner à la maison. Enfin, c'est ce que les médicomages m'ont dit.

Si j'avais été plus forte, si seulement. J'aurais pu faire en sorte qu'elle se souvienne. Mais non. Quelques mois plus tard, et il était trop tard. Elle avait rendu l'âme.

_Je te souhaite de reposer en paix, grand-maman. Tu l'as bien mérité. J'espère que de là-haut, tu te souviens enfin. Que tu te souviens de moi, de tous les bons moments qu'on a vécu. Je pense à toi tous les jours, tu me manques et ça me tue. Je t'en prie, veille sur Papa. Il souffre, depuis le départ de maman. Ne lui en veut pas. Surveille-nous. S'il-te-plaît... La vie en bas n'est plus la même sans toi. Tu étais ma seule source de bonheur, de sérénité. Mais tu es partie, par la faute à Ernie. Ne m'en veut pas de le détester. Il t'a arraché la vie. Je ne peux pas m'éterniser en souhaits, je sais que c'est malsain. J'écris ceci et j'ai la gorge nouée, nouée comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Un vide s'est installé en moi, à l'endroit où je te gardais. Je te demande pardon pour tout. Mais par dessus tout, profite des instants que tu passeras là-haut. Je te rejoindrai bientôt, je te le promets. Je t'aime. _


	3. Mon père, les hommes

Un soir comme les autres. Passé chez moi, à ne rien faire. Je caressais mes ecchymoses et mes cicatrices, comme à mon habitude. Je sais. Je ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles de façon aussi banale. Mais que veux-tu.

C'est vide à la maison, depuis que maman est partie. Tout le monde trouve ça dur ici, mon père, notamment. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Il boit, pour oublier. Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine que cela fonctionne vraiment.

Mon père, je l'aime. Jamais je n'oserais dire le contraire. Mais depuis quelques temps, il est devenu quelque peu ... différent. Oui, c'est bien le mot qui convient. N'allez pas dire que mon père est un salopard, après ce que je vais raconter. Il m'aime, je le sais bien. Il n'est pas à blâmer. Maman lui manque, voilà tout.

* * *

Encore tout à l'heure, papa est arrivé en trombe, dans ma chambre. Il me regarde, les yeux vitreux, l'haleine sentant le whisky à plein nez. Il était saoul, comme d'habitude.

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça. DE TA FAUTE, me hurlait-il.

Oui papa, je le sais bien. C'est de ma faute, mais s'il-te-plaît, cesse de m'en vouloir. Je n'en peux plus de ces fausses accusations. Car je le sais bien qu'elles le sont. Après tout, même si je connaissais le discours par coeur, l'explication qu'il me donnait ne faisait aucun sens.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas ton frère qui aurait causé son départ, il n'a rien fait pour l'embêter. Toi par contre, avec tes minauderies et ta façon si attendrissante de la manipuler l'a fait fuir ! Ne fais pas la fille qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle, tu agis ainsi depuis que tu es au monde, Sophia. Et puis, tu as tout fait pour la convaincre que j'étais le gros méchant de l'histoire, ne fait pas semblant ! Ernie n'aurait pas fait ça, lui, Ernie s'est toujours mêlé de ses affaires.

Je n'y croyais pas. Je n'avais jamais rien dit à maman : j'avais d'ailleurs la fâcheuse habitude de garder toutes mes pensées pour moi-même. Et puis, c'était entres autres pour ça qu'aujourd'hui encore, j'étais détruite. Car je n'avais personne à qui partager mes histoires, mes pensées.

\- HEY ! Écoute-moi quand je te parle ! me criait-il dans les oreilles, en marquant mon visage d'une gifle bien rouge.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Son regard qui était plein de détresse, de mal de vivre. Mais pas le même que le mien. Lui souffrait du départ de maman, du pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Il ne s'en était pas encore remis. Moi, c'était différent. Je souffrais pour la perte de ma grand-mère, pour les amis que je n'avais pas vraiment, pour la perfection que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre, pour cette haine nouvelle des hommes qui s'installait. Mais aussi pour mon père, qui lui-même avait mal, plus mal que jamais. Moi, c'était un mal-être qui était signe de mon abandon, et de mon combat quotidien contre cette misérable vie. Il aurait fallu que ça cesse, il aurait fallu que j'affronte mon père comme il se devait. Mais j'en étais incapable. Car je n'avais pas ce courage. Je prenais donc les coups ; j'y étais habituée, de toute façon. Et je ne parle pas que de la violence que lui m'infligeait, mais de celle des autres également.

D'ordinaire, mon père avait toujours été violent, sous l'alcool. Il était là, son véritable problème. Un jour, il avait même arraché un bras à Ernie, la seule fois de sa vie où il avait réussi à le décevoir. C'était d'ailleurs probablement pour ça qu'il ne faisait plus rien pour l'outrer.

* * *

Je me regardai dans le miroir, tout de suite après son départ. Mon reflet me dégoutait. Déjà que j'avais l'air fatiguée de base, voilà maintenant que j'avais le visage rougi, autant par sa claque que par mes larmes. Larmes que j'ai versées pour mon pauvre père, pour ce dégout des hommes qu'il faisait naître en moi. Dégout qui, comme ma douleur, grandissait de seconde en seconde, oubliant même parfois la première raison qui me les avait fait détester, au départ. Et non, ce n'est pas qu'à cause de mon père qui me violentait. Moi, et ma mère, avant qu'elle ne nous quitte, probablement pour cette raison. Il y avait ce Malefoy et sa bande, à l'école, qui aimaient bien ridiculiser les plus jeunes, il y avait cette perfection en sports qu'ils recherchaient tous... Mais qu'importait, de savoir pourquoi ? Les raisons de les haïr étaient devenues si nombreuses, avec le temps, je ne comptais même plus pourquoi je les détestais.

Haineuse, je pris le premier objet qui me semblait lourd sur le sol et visai mon reflet, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Cela me fit du bien.

* * *

Mon père revint dans ma chambre, une bouteille à la main. Vide, cette fois-çi. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol, créant ainsi des morceaux de verre de plus dans ma chambre. Je l'observai, ne réagissant pas. Il avait l'air encore plus saoul que la dernière fois. Ses yeux sortaient carrément de leur orbite, l'air terrifié. D'un pas lent, il me rejoignit, et entreprit de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie ... Pardonne moi, pardonne ton vieux père.. S'il-te-plaît...

Je le laissai faire, ne répondant rien pour l'instant. Car je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Tous les soirs, c'était la même histoire. Et il recommençait à toutes les fois, le salaud. Comme si j'avais besoin de fausses promesses et de claques supplémentaires... Il pleurait sur mon épaule, c'était à moi de le réconforter, même si c'était le même homme qui me faisait du mal tous les soirs. Outre l'alcool, il sentait toujours aussi bon. L'odeur de cet homme que j'aimais tant était restée la même au cours des années. C'était celle de mon père. Celui qui m'avait tout donné, pour que je sois heureuse. Il y a de ces gens, comme ça, que nous ne pouvons simplement pas nous résigner à détester.

\- Je te pardonne, papa, soufflai-je en étouffant un sanglot.

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras. J'haïssais les hommes, mais cela me fit du bien. J'avais besoin d'amour. Du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine fois que cela arriverait. Je le laissai pleurer encore un peu. Au fond, c'était lui, qui en avait le plus de besoin. Je lui passai la main dans les cheveux, comme maman avait l'habitude de nous le faire lorsque nous n'allions pas. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, sentant une boule énorme se former dans ma gorge. Puis, non sans difficulté, je réussis à prononcer les quatre mots les plus fatals et les plus solennels de toute l'histoire du monde. Je dis :

\- Je t'aime papa.

Et ce, malgré l'enfer qu'il me ferait vivre, encore, et encore.


	4. Luna Lovegood

Poudlard était un grand château. Une multitude de coins cachés, où aller, lorsque ça ne va pas. Un peu comme aujourd'hui, et comme toujours. J'étais en train de rater mon cours de métamorphose, cours que j'adorais, pourtant. Et ce, simplement à cause d'elle. De cette conversation que j'ai eu avec elle ce midi. Luna Lovegood.

Luna, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais de tout mon coeur. Non pas d'amitié, car pouvais-t-on dire que j'étais proche d'elle ? Non. Je l'aimais d'amour, mon orientation sexuelle le voulant ainsi. Blonde et belle, dotée d'une intelligence stupéfiante, d'une douceur incomparable et d'une imagination incroyable. Elle avait tout, absolument tout pour elle. Jamais je ne comprendrai les autres, qui disaient qu'elle était cinglée. C'était une génie, mais personne ne le voyait. À moins que ce soit l'amour qui m'aie rendue aveugle, mais cela est peu probable.

Luna est le genre de fille qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Elle était le modèle même du concept "d'unique en son genre". Et c'est ce qui la rendait si spéciale. Ça et le fait qu'elle s'occupe de tout le monde, sans préjugés, et ce, sans même réellement connaître la personne. Moi, elle me connait comme la petite soeur d'Ernie, et comme une membre de l'A.D. depuis peu. Je ne représentais ni plus, ni moins. Mais elle est venue me voir quand même, alors que je me cachais comme à mon habitude, loin des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'a t-elle demandé avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Je figeai, ne sachant quoi répondre. La vérité était que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, pensant à ma famille, qui savait tant me faire suer, et à elle, qui était en fait une raison supplémentaire de me dire que j'avais raison d'aimer les femmes, et d'haïr les hommes. Je rougis.

\- Pas grand chose en fait. Je réfléchissais, je lui réponds.

\- Je comprends. Ça m'arrive aussi, parfois.

Elle avait dit cela sur son habituel ton rêveur, comme si tout s'agissait d'une banalité, bien qu'au fond, il était impossible que ce commentaire et ce ton soient utilisés de façon sarcastique. Je la regardai, et elle me sourit.

\- Tu sais, il ne faut pas t'en faire, pour ta grand-mère. Et pour ton père non plus.

Je la regardai, les yeux écarquillés. Comment savait-elle ? Elle me sourit à nouveau et haussa les épaules, en m'expliquant :

\- Ton frère m'a raconté pour ce que ton père faisait. Il est vraiment gentil, tu sais. Arrogant, mais gentil. Il t'aime, tu sais.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Honteuse que Luna sache cette partie de ma vie, que je considérais comme plus qu'intime, fâchée qu'Ernie lui aie tout raconté, ou touchée par cette nouvelle.

\- Je ... Non.

Je baissai la tête. Je continuai.

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit, il ne m'a jamais... défendue.

\- Il avait peur, c'est tout. N'as- tu jamais eu peur de dire à quelqu'un que tu l'aimais ?

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, regard que je n'osai croiser : mon teint était déjà écarlate de toute façon. Je murmurai un "oui", à peine audible, mais qu'elle comprit. Elle me sourit.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais cesser de t'en faire. Ta tête est pleine de Joncheruines, tu vas finir par exploser. Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Toujours de sa voix, qui était toujours aussi douce d'une fois à l'autre. Mon premier réflexe fut de sourire, avant d'effectuer un rire nerveux. Ça y était, j'étais dans la merde. Mais alors bon. J'allais lui expliquer.

\- Mouais, je veux bien.

Je lui dit alors tout. Tout ce qui me tracassait. Je lui racontai pour ma grand-mère qui était morte, pour le départ de ma mère. Je lui racontai les violences de mon père, l'insolence d'Ernie. Je me vidai le coeur, littéralement. Et elle resta là, à m'écouter. Je lui parlai de ma haine des hommes, mon amour des femmes, lui révélai mon orientation et ce que cela risquait. Je mentionnai l'aimer par erreur, et je me tut, morte de honte. Je me retournai, de façon à ce qu'elle ne voie plus mon visage, à ce qu'elle ne me voie pas pleurer. Elle se rassit à côté de moi cependant, prenant ma main dans la sienne, l'obligeant à la regarder.

\- Écoute, je comprends ce que tu vis, et comment tu peux te sentir. J'ai moi-même perdu ma mère. J'avais 9 ans. Mon père et moi déprimons depuis. Notre relation n'est pas comme la tienne, mais tu sais, tout va s'arranger d'ici peu, je te le promets. Il finira par voir ta mère en toi, et si vraiment il l'aimait, il ne te fera plus de mal.

Elle me sourit. Voyant que je ne donnais toujours pas de réponse, elle continua :

\- Quant à ton amour des femmes, je te comprends, considérant ce que tu as vécu. Je ne pourrais rien te dire en retour quant à moi par contre, car à vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posée la question. En tout cas, je reste là pour toi, si jamais tu en as besoin. À un de ces jours !

Et elle s'en alla, en gambadant, m'adressant un dernier sourire, qui me fit chaud au coeur. Je n'avais pas compris, cela n'avait mené à rien. Elle n'avait même pas commenté ma déclaration, ni positivement, ni négativement. Elle ne laissait que place au doute, autant de son côté que du miens. Et autant cela me faisait du bien, autant cela me faisait peur. Et c'est depuis ce moment que je suis plantée ici, le regard dans le vide, perturbée par cette vie qui devient de moins en moins agréable au fil des jours, me propulsant d'une émotion à l'autre, sans trop avertir.

Luna, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais de tout mon coeur. Et considérant ce qu'elle m'a dit, je me contenterai d'attendre, au cas.


	5. Jamais comme elle

Ginny Weasley.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point cette fille était forte. Toujours là à rire, à sourire. Et pourtant, je la voyais. Son petit copain étant en route pour chercher un moyen de détruire le plus grand mage noir existant à ce jour, elle continuait quand même. Ses problèmes, ils étaient plus graves que les miens. Les miens, ils se résumaient à de puériles histoires d'amour qui ne se réalisent pas, à ma grand-mère, amnésique par la faute d'Ernie, et puis à mon père, qui levait parfois la main sur moi.

Mes histoires, elles ne valaient rien à côté de celle-là. Elle, c'était grave. Sa famille, son petit ami et sa meilleure amie couraient l'un des dangers les plus graves : la mort.

Et puis moi, je me plaignais. Dépressive, que parce que j'haïssais les hommes, et que cela me compliquait la vie.

Et puis il y avait Ginny. Ginny qui tenait tête aux Carrow. Ginny qui avait organisé le retour de l'Armée de Dumbledore, malgré les menaces. Ginny qui chaque jour, risquait le pire dans cette école. Ginny qui, chaque jour, bravait le pire.

Je ne serais jamais comme elle. Et ça me décevait.

Je ne resterai toujours que Sophia McMillan, la soeur d'Ernie. Je resterai pour toujours faible, seule, triste et lâche.

J'ai du mal à donner une fin possible à ma tristesse, mon angoisse. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un jour, je vais m'en sortir, à croire qu'un jour, j'aurai acquis la force que je ne possède pas.

Et puis, je n'aurai jamais la chance de Ginny. Elle qui a vécu au milieu de septs hommes, sans avoir de problème avec aucun d'entre eux. Son père n'a jamais levé la main sur elle, et ses frères n'ont pas gâché tout ce qu'elle possédait. Moi, je n'avais que deux hommes autour de moi. Et cela avait suffit pour gâcher la vie de cette fille qui portait le fardeau de mon âme. Moi.

Ma vie avait été gâchée, et ce, à l'âge de quatorze ans. Plusieurs disent qu'à cet âge, tu n'as rien vécu. Si c'est vrai, je leur balancerais alors leur vérité au visage. Car il n'est pas vrai qu'à cet âge, il est impossible d'avoir vécu d'épreuves. Des épreuves, il y en a toute une vie. Certains la vivent plus jeunes, et peut-être bien que c'est mon cas. Ce qui me fait rire, par dessus tout, ce sont ces gens de seize, dix-sept ans qui crient ces paroles. À quatorze ans, il est possible d'avoir vécu des choses horribles. La meilleure preuve que je puisse donner sont ces marques qui refusent de me quitter. Ces marques que mon pauvre père a laissées sur mon corps, ce jour où il avait fait un excès. Ne me faites pas accroire que ce genre de choses arrive à tout le monde. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un avec autant d'ecchymoses sur son corps.

Peut-être bien, que je semble jouer les victimes. Peut-être bien. Mais cela n'enlèvera pas les faits. Mon père a été dur, avec moi. Assez pour que cela m'enlève tout sentiment de sécurité lorsque je suis chez moi. Et puis Ernie est tellement parfait, tout le monde le dit. Cela m'effaçait, enlevant peu à peu toute confiance que j'avais en moi. Et puis, grand-maman qui est morte amnésique, tout cela à cause d'Ernie. Mais non, ce n'est pas grave voyons. Les erreurs arrivent ! Mon oeil, ouais.

Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour moi. Je voudrais me reprendre en main, comme le ferait sûrement Ginny Weasley.

Mais je ne suis pas elle, et je ne lui ressemblerais jamais.

Parfois, cela me foutait à terre, de me rendre compte de ça.

Je voudrais faire quelque chose, moi aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir continuer de vivre, malgré cette haine de moi-même qui me consume. Ginny, elle, est probablement à terre, elle aussi. Tous les journaux ne parlent que des morts, et de Harry Potter, son petit copain. Mais elle se bat, et continue d'y croire, même si elle est constamment dans le doute.

Si je sais tout ça, c'est parce que Luna me l'a dit.

Luna. Rien qu'à y penser, j'ai le coeur qui chavire. Mais elle, depuis cette fois où je lui ai tout avoué, elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, je ne saurais dire.

Elle continue de me parler, cependant. Chaque fois, elle s'intéressait à moi, et cela me faisait si chaud au coeur. Je l'aimais, Luna. Que quelque chose se passe entre-nous ou non, cela ne changerait rien. Je sais qu'elle est la bonne, pour moi.

Elle me parlait de Ginny, et je me mettais si souvent à l'envier. Non pas parce qu'elle est toujours avec Luna, mais pour sa force exceptionnelle. Elle a un de ces courages qui me faisait tant envier. Un courage pour lequel j'aurais tout donné. Ce genre de courage qui fait en sorte que malgré les épreuves, vous continuez d'avancer en réel combattant.

Quant à moi, j'étais cette combattante démotivée. Cette combattante qui n'a pas pu combattre. Cette combattante clouée au sol, n'arrivant plus à se relever.

Je n'étais pas Ginny Weasley. Je n'aurai ni son courage, ni sa volonté. Je ne me battrai plus. Je subirai, en parfaite victime. Ce rôle m'appartenait, de toute façon.

Si j'aurais pu dire adieu à cette vie, cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Je n'aurais plus souffert. Mais elles m'ont recueillies. Et maintenant, elles me surveillent de près. Désormais, elles s'occupent de moi. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un ne s'était soucié de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver. Mais elles, elles venaient de le faire. Et pour ça, je leur devais la vie.


End file.
